This invention relates to apparatus for use in controlling an insecticide applying fog generator and is more particularly concerned with control apparatus which can be located remotely from the fog generator.
In the past, insecticides, pesticides, fungicides and other chemicals being spread over a large outdoor area have been dispersed in a liquid carrier, such as diesel oil, and entrained in a stream of hot air. This liquid mixture, which has only about 5 to 6% active ingredients, is usually transported for application in a large tank holding 350 to 400 gallons operated in conjunction with a fogging machine.
These prior art fogging machines usually consist of a burner which generates a blast of air, a nozzle arrangement for mixing the liquid from the tank and directing this aerosol outwardly. Since the liquid mixture of diesel oil and active ingredients formed relatively large droplets in the thus produced fog which caused rapid settling of the droplets, high operating pressures and high discharge velocities were required if the fog was to carry for any appreciable distance. Moreover, the relatively large droplets cause spotting of protective coatings on various objects and burning of foliage on plants.
Due to the bulk of the liquid mixture and the large quantities of fuel needed to super heat the air, large and expensive special equipment was needed to carry the fogging machine. Except for serving as a carrier to disperse the active ingredient, there appears to be little, if any, need for the diesel oil so that it is essentially wasted and only contributes to pollution as well as spotting of protective coatings and burning of foliage.
Also recent test results have shown that the droplet size in a fog containing an active ingredient liquid changes effective killing power of the active ingredient on insects. It has been found that the optimum droplet size is 5 to 20 microns mass medium diameter, much smaller than that achieved with prior art fogging machines.
Applicant's above-mentioned co-pending application is directed to a relatively small compact fogging apparatus which will dispense, in finely divided form, ultra-small quantities of the concentrated active ingredient liquids without the necessity of dissolving this ingredient in a liquid carrier. Thus, no large tank is necessary in the apparatus, and the expense, undesirable bulkiness and pollution effect of the diesel oil are eliminated, while at the same time, the power necessary to dispense a prescribed quantity of active ingredient is greatly reduced. Furthermore, the effectiveness and evenness of distribution of insecticides, pesticides, fungicides and like chemicals are improved by using the fog generating apparatus disclosed in my above mentioned co-pending application.
One problem with my above-mentioned fog generator resulted in the location of the control apparatus for effecting operation of the fog generating mechanism. The control apparatus was located on the fog generator apparatus which was positioned in the rear of a truck, causing an operator to get in and out of a truck when it was necessary to either stop or start the fog generator or to effect adjustment of flow control means.